Kimi no Tonari
by Kourui
Summary: The senshi and gundam pilots are in college and deeply in love except for two. These people experience love and heart ache and more. Will they ever say what they feel towards each other? Read and review! *Complete*
1. Prologue

A Love That Can Never Be

Prologue 

Dark blue eyes opened and a man, no older than twenty, groaned tiredly as she moved to his right side to get away from the sun. A small smile crossed his lips when he saw a woman next to him, lying on her stomach. The sheets that covered her naked body had fell to her waist. He chuckled slightly as he reached for the sheets and pulled it up to her upper back, but as his hand brushes her skin the woman's eyes opens. They both stared into each other's eyes until the man sat up with his back facing her. 

"Where are you going?" The woman whispered as she sat up from her bed and watched as the man put on his clothes. 

"Home." He spoke with out feelings before leaving the woman's room. He didn't see the pain look on the woman's face nor the tears that threatened to fall when he had spoke to her coldly.

When it was clear he wasn't coming back the woman in bed quickly blinked her tears way and wrapped the sheets around her body before standing up. Every time they would sleep together the same thing would happen. She would wake up and he would leave or she would wake up in an empty bed. She would think she had learned her lesson the third time this happened and stay clear away from him, but every time she stared into those beautiful blue eyes that seemed to hypnotize anything that looked into them, she couldn't move or speak. She knew in her heart that she loved this man and wishes he would just say those words to her even if it was only once. 

She moved to stand in front of the full-length mirror to look at her reflection. Her hair reached her mid back in waves while her eyes that wore the look of humiliation, sorrow and pain looked at her in anger. She quickly looked away when a tear fell to her cheek. She didn't want to see herself cry, it would just cause her more pain and anger, anger towards herself for being so stupid and pain for her broken heart. "Why do you let him get to you?" She whispered in an inaudible voice.

            She wiped her tears and moved away from the mirror and towards the bathroom. She had to get ready for university, though she didn't see the point of doing it so early since she lived in a dorm. 'That's because you are helplessly in love with him.' Something deep inside of her spoke in a gentle voice, that it almost made her cry. 

"I always fall for the wrong men." She spoke as if she was speaking to someone, while turning on the shower. She allows the sheets to fall to the floor before entering the shower. "Not any more."

Author's Note: Well, hello to you all!!! ^_^ I know I said no stories till I finish The Other Lover but I couldn't help it! This has been bothering me for a month now. I hope you like the beginning. Please review! And give me your best shot on which you think those two are!!!


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One 

            Makoto Kino stood leaning on her locker and others. Her head was bowed down looking at her books in her arms that were pressed to her chest. Though she stared at her books she wasn't thinking about them. She was more like thinking about what has been going on in her life. What made it change so much? 

            The brunette closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them again, at the exact moment a tear fell and landed on her bare arm only a centimeter from her book. Ever since she and the others had entered Tokyo University her life went upside down…no, ever since she had met _him_ her life completely left her confused. Example: when she had arrived here she as at point A, very sure of her self but when she had met him she found her self at point Z; very confused and had nowhere to hide. 

            She continued to think about the things were going through her head, she didn't even take notice of her friends Ami and Minako with their boyfriends Quatre and Trowa coming her way. Ami was the first one to notice her friend leaning on her locker looking depressed. She elbowed the blonde who was happily talking to Quatre, to get her attention. 

            "Ami-chan, that hurts!" Minako spoke as she rubbed where the blue haired genius had hit her. 

            "Minako-chan, look." Ami said ignoring her friend's words. She and the boys stared at where Ami had pointed to and frowned. "What's wrong with Mako?" Quatre asked.

            Minako sighed as she shook her head. "We don't know." She whispered. "Ever since she came home one night she hasn't been smiling."

            "Let's go talk to her." Trowa spoke without lifting his eyes off of her. 

            They all nodded and slowly walked towards their friend. 

            Makoto looked up when she heard footsteps coming her way and turned to see Ami and the others. Her features immediately changed to indifference but when her eye caught a figure coming ahead she simply turned around and began to walk away. 

            "Mako wait!"

            "I have a class to go to." The brunette simply said over her shoulder as she walked away.

            "But you don't." Ami whispered as she watched her friend disappear into the crowed halls full of students. Almost immediately Heero stopped in front of them and opened his locker. 

            "Hey, Heero." Quatre greeted his friend and was rewarded with a straightforward nod.

            In Minako's mind something immediately clicked as she looked at Heero, then at where Mako had stood last. It seemed that every time Heero's name was mentioned or when he appeared her friend would simply walk away forgetting about every thing else and it looked as if she was trying to escape from him. What was going on between the two of them? was the question that ran through her mind. Mako wasn't the kind of girl to walk away from something or one. Heero must have done something to upset her friend, beyond comprehension. As she continued to stare at the man in front of her who was getting his books out of his locker after putting the ones that were useless to him inside, she had made up her mind, she was going to ask him. "Ne, Heero-kun?"

            Heero stared at her from the corner of his eyes before putting his books in his bags. 

            Taking his silent answer as a response to continue she did. "Do you know what's wrong with Mako-chan?"

            Almost immediately he slammed the small door to his locker shut scaring all four of them though Trowa made nothing indicating he was scared for a minute. He turned to glare at Minako before whispering in his usual tone. "That is none of your business." Placing his bag over his shoulder he silently walked away.  

            Ami, Minako, Quatre and Trowa all turned to look at the man walk away puzzled and surprised. 

            "What the hell is wrong with him?" Mina asked angered at the harsh answer she had received from the cold man. "All I did was ask him a _simple_ question. He didn't have to go all postal on me!" She huffed annoyed as she folded her arms under her chest.

            Quatre pulled her closer to him attempting to calm her down. "Don't worry about it." He whispered to her. "Heero can get harsh at times."

            Mina, although calmed, rolled her eyes. "That's an understatement Quatre and you know it." She spoke pulling away from him. 

            "I wonder what's eating him?" Ami asked as she continued to look at where Heero stood. 

            Minako looked at her incredulous. "You mean you haven't caught on yet?" She asked. "You know for the smartest girl in school you seemed to be absolutely clueless in the romance section."

            "I don't think so." Trowa whispered as he placed his arm around the now blushing Ami. She slightly pulled away from him as she said. "Trowa stop it." 

            The tall man only smiled. 

            Mina who had raised an eyebrow while looking at them shook her head. "Anyway, its obvious there's something going on between the two of them and it looks like its hurting them both."

            "I say it's more like hurting Mako." Ami replied while she leaned on one of the lockers. Quatre had nodded in agreement to the annoyance of Minako. "I'm serious Mina-chan." Ami sighed as she stared at the blonde. "Mako has been brooding ever since the night before she met Heero. She no longer smiles as much nor laughs. Her attitude leans more to the indifference than the caring and loving it always was, yet Heero…well he's still the same." 

            "Who's still the same?" A new voice asked. 

            All four turned to look at a raven-haired man and woman. The woman was the one that had spoken for the two. 

            "Hey, Rei, Wufei." Minako greeted with a slight smile. "We were talking about Heero and Mako."

            They both nodded, understanding where this was leading too. They had both noticed the changes in both of them, well in Mako but they knew Heero was the cause of it all. It was obvious from the way they both acted. One day they would be content the next day they would be totally miserable or pissed. Wufei looked at his watched and snorted in irritation. "Come on Quatre, we need to go." 

            Quatre nodded and walked off with him not until he hugged Minako goodbye. Both men walked to their classroom without looking back. 

            "So what are we going to do with the both of them?" Rei causally asked as she glanced at her friends. "Mako has free period now and so does Heero."

            "But you and I don't." Trowa spoke clearly after looking at his watch. He smiled down at Ami before he walked away. 

            Rei sighed. "These men I swear." She whispered before she ran to catch up with Trowa. 

            Mina giggled as she watched them go. She turned to her silent friend and sighed. "So where are you headed?"

            "To the library." Ami answered. "I have a chem. paper to finish."

            Minako sighed. "I guess I'll be heading out to the gymnastic room." She said before she walked way. "See you later Ami!" The blonde waved to her friend before she continued walking forward. 

~  ^ ~  ^ ~ ^ ~

            Heero frowned as he thought of Minako's words once more before he sighed. "Why does she have to be so meddlesome?" He whispered as he inserting quarters into a vending machine he pressed a button. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' He asked himself before picking up Pepsi that had fell out of the machine before walking away. 'I'm not used to these emotions.' 

            "But Mako is suffering the most between the two of us." He spoke to no one but himself. He then snorted in disgust. 'Then again, when was the last time I cared about someone of the opposite sex?' He asked himself. It wasn't as if he didn't care about Makoto, he did, but the problem was finding how to deal with it. He didn't know what to do with himself. All he knew before was to eliminate all emotions and get through to missions. But now there were no missions to conquer and plenty of emotions he had never felt before. He was lost. He didn't know who he was any more. 

            Yes, he did enjoy spending his time with the brunette but he was afraid. Afraid to get to close, afraid that he might lose her just like he lost the little girl and her dog. Just like…he was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he bumped into some one. A gasped was stuck in his throat when he looked into green eyes. The same eyes that hunted him through the sleepless nights. 

            Makoto looked up when she bumped into someone and gasped when she looked into Prussian blue eyes. She quickly tore her eyes away from his and simply walked away, willing herself not to be trapped like all those other times. She walked away from him for the first time since she saw him and apart of her felt good while the other part of her cursed her for being weak enough to walk away and not take everything he dished out. She quickly shut that part off and quickens her steps. 

            Heero watched as she walked away before he looked down at his bottle. 

            "Why don't you just tell her?" A new voice asked as a petite woman stepped next to him. She looked look up to stare into his eyes. "I know you care deeply for her so why don't you?"

            "That's…"

            "None of my business?" She finished his line for him. "Oh Heero you can be so foolish at times." She whispered before she walked away. Unlike him she had a class to take. "You better tell her soon or she would just keep walking away from you. A woman can't wait for ever." 

Author's note: Wow, I really didn't expect reviews for this story! Thank you all for reviewing it means a lot to me. I want to say thank you to Cho-chan for helping me correct my mistakes ^_^;; Thank you!!! I hope you all enjoyed it and review!!!


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Caught

            Mako sighed as she sat on a bench and rested her arms on the table in front of her. She had just passed the man that was the cause of her pain the man that she loved. She wanted to be with him right know, knowing that he was free but she had promised herself earlier in the morning that she wouldn't go to him anymore, even if she was hurting herself in the process. 

            She had always thought that love was a wonderful feeling that someone holds when knowing they were with the right ones, then why was she aching? Why didn't anyone tell her about the dangers of falling in love? It was times like this that she wished her mother was still around. To give her advice and such. But she was all alone with her brother. 

            Suddenly soft yet rough fingers wiped the tear that was gracefully falling from one of her eye. Mako immediately looked up in surprise to see gentle yet worried cobalt eyes staring at her. "Duo." She whispered as she watched the man take a seat in front of her and folded his arms in front of him. "What's wrong?" He asked as he studied her face. Just by looking in her eyes he could tell something was wrong. They didn't shine as they usually did. The only time he had actually seen her like this was when he first met her. She had just broken up with someone and was feeling depressed. He didn't like seeing her like that. "Who made you cry?"

            Mako only shook her head no. She didn't want to tell him who it was, because she knew how he could get. Duo was a kind, carefree man who cared about the people he loved but at the same time he could be cruel. She didn't want to put his friendship with Heero on the line; the guilt won't leave her if she did. "No one made me…"

            "You're lying." Duo immediately cut her off.

            Mako looked up at him in surprise before narrowing her eyes. "And who would you know?"

            Duo simply grinned. "Because, when you lie your eyes dim and you hesitate before speaking. You're forgetting who I am Mako-chan."

            Mako sighed again. Some times Duo will never be able to take hints, but she appreciated his concern for her. "Duo." She whispered as her eyes looked up at him. "If I tell you will you promise not to get angry?"

            Duo frowned at her question. "I can't make that for sure Mako. Why?"

            Mako knew that there was no going backwards now. She had got his attention and knew he wouldn't just let her go now. Sighing once more and swallowing her nervousness she opened her mouth to speak.

            "I need to talk to you." A voice not her own spoke. 

            Mako seemed to freeze when she recognized the voice. She didn't want to turn to him or gaze into those beautiful Prussian eyes that always captivated her. She didn't want to loose again but her body refuse to listen and she turned at the same time with Duo to look at a blonde petite woman and by her side a tall handsome man stood. Makoto silently swallowed as she looked up at him. In the corner of her eyes she saw Duo standing up to wrap his arms around the petite while he kissed her cheek. The sight pained Mako so much that she had to close her eyes and turn away. 'Why can't Heero hold me like that?' She thought. 

            Heero witness this silently and sighed. "Mako, I need to talk to you."

            Mako shook her head as she stood up. "There's nothing to talk about Heero." She whispered. "Leave me alone."

            Duo frowned when he heard her and looked at the both of them before he looked down at the woman in his arms. Her blue eyes held his eyes for a moment before she turned to watch the scene. Mako was walking away slowly yet steadily. She felt so sorry for her friend right now. She never wanted any of this to happen to any of her protectors but she knew she could never shield them from the hurt they will encounter at some points in there lives. The blonde looked up at Heero who was still foolishly standing besides her and frowned. "Don't be a fool Heero. Go after her." She spoke firmly before she pulled the reluctant Duo away. 

            Heero looked at the blonde who was walking away and caught the confusion on Duo's face when he turned to look at him. Heero only turned around and ran to catch up with the brunette female. When close enough Heero caught her hand and turned her around. Her green eyes wide in shock stared at him in slight fear. "Mako." He whispered before bringing his had to her cheek. "Please. It will only take ten minutes and its not like you have any classes today."

            Mako willed herself to be strong, though it was difficult. He was so close to her that all she had to do was raise her head a little bit higher to be able to kiss him. His eyes had softened when she stared back at him, enough to make her doubt if he did loved her. "B…but you do." Was the only thing she could say at the time. Her body was still numb from his touch. 

            Heero smiled a rare smile and leaned in to kiss her. He slowly and softly slipped his arm around her small waist and pulled her closer to him. 

            Mako sighed when she felt their bodies touch and melted into her lover's arms. When she felt him pulling away from her she groaned disappointedly and looked at him. "Please." He whispered once again. Slowly she nodded though she was hesitant. She was scared of what he was going to do or say when they were alone. She didn't want her heart broken again and she knew he would break it once more, but her love for him blinded her whenever she was around him. 

            After walking silently side by side for a while they had reached his dorm room. He had asked for his own when first coming here and he when meeting Mako he was glad he did. When Mako went in he closed the behind him and mentioned for her to seat on the couch. He noted as he watch her do so, that her hands were shaking a bit. He sat besides her and allowed silence to reign over as he thought of what to say to this woman besides him. 

            Suddenly her quiet voice brought him out of his thoughts. "What did you want to tell me?"

             Heero turned to look at her and moved his body so he would be facing her. He didn't know how to start. How was he supposed to tell her that he was afraid of her? That he was afraid she would let him loose when he finally gave her his heart? or that he didn't know how to say I love you? Taking a slow breath he closed his eyes and sighed. "Mako." He called to her but she didn't turn to him nor did she look at him. "Mako, I'm…I'm…" He stuttered as he looked at her. 'Why can't I say it?' He asked himself angrily. 'I can't do it.' He quickly added. 'I just can't.'

            Standing up he walked away as he ran his hand through his hair. "Look I can't do this anymore." He spoke fiercely as he turned around to face her. "This is not me."

            The green-eyed woman looked up at him hurt and surprised. "Wh…what are you talking about?" 

            Narrowing his eyes out of irritation he spoke in his usual tone. "I can't keep going like this Mako. I don't even know who the hell I am anymore…"

            "And you think I do!!!??" The tall brunette yelled as tears clouded her vision. "You think I like waking up not know what went wrong? Or what I did wrong for you to be so cold to me?" She spoke as a tear slid down her cheek. "I was so confident when I stepped into this university three years ago then everything went out the window when I met you. I'm so confused that I don't know what to do anymore. It hurts sleeping with you knowing the next day you won't be there when I wake up or seeing you leave without a goodbye." More tears fell from her eyes as she looked at him. While a lump in her throat grew bigger. "Please tell me what did I do wrong? Or what didn't I do…" She couldn't hold in her cries anymore. Her sobs filled the once quiet room as Heero stared at her shocked. Not once he had he seen her like this. She was crying as if she had lost the world. Did he really do those things to her? Did he make her feel like she was worthless? 

            Seeing her like this made him want to cry. He didn't like seeing her like this and the thought of him making the once proud Jupiter cry made him feel sick. He knelt in front of her and wiped her tears from her cheeks gently as she looked at him. "I'm so sorry Mako." He whispered to her while he pulled her into his arms. "Never meant for you to be hurt like this. I just don't know what's going one with me. I'm not use to all these emotions…you know that." He could feel her nodding her head against his shoulder. "You have to give me time please."

            "Why can't…we just work it out together?" She asked him in the smallest voice she had. 

            "Because I need to know who I am first." He parted slightly away from her to see her face and helped her wipe her tears away. Slowly his finger went under her chin and pushed her head up so her eyes could meet his. "Please."

            Mako stared into his eyes debating if she should. Her mind was telling her no just break it off but her heart was screaming yes. She was confused on which one to take. She didn't want to hurt anymore but she didn't want to be segregated from him. Unconsciously she nodded and immediately found his lips on hers. Her eyes grew wide with shock; she hadn't expected him to do that at all although she wasn't complaining. She loved to feel his lips on hers. It always gave her a chill of excitement and please allowing her to forget about all the troubles she was facing. Gradually her right arm wrapped around his neck while her other had was buried in his hair. She moaned as he pushed her lips a part and slipped his tongue in. 

            Heero was completely lost in the moment as he pulled her closer. Every time he as close to her his body would go crazy and he could never understand it. He could never understand why everything around him turned upside down when she was close by. He was supposed to be the perfect soldier. A man who should no emotions but now he wasn't that same person anymore. He was afraid to let go to the one thing he knew all his life. Ignoring his thoughts he lowered Mako down to the floor. 

            A small tear fell from Mako's eyes as she thought, 'I'll wake up not seeing him again.'

~  ^ ~  ^ ~ ^ ~

            As Ami got out of her classroom she felt arms wrap around her waist and turned around gasping only to see a green eye staring at her fondly. Frowning she sighed. "Don't do that Trowa. You scared me." 

            "I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear before letting go of her. She looked up at him with what Trowa thought was a cute smile. "I said you scared me, but I never said to let go." She whispered. 

            Suddenly someone cleared his throat and they both to see Duo and Usagi staring at them amused. Ami slightly blushed as the thought that they heard her ran through her mind. "Finished class so soon Usa-chan?" She asked the blonde. Trying to change whatever thoughts they would say about them. 

            Usagi hid her grin as she stared at her friend. Ami had obviously forgotten she had no classes today. "You can say that Ami-chan. So where are you guys going?" 

            "No where really." The blue haired beauty answered for the both of them in relief. "I have a report to…"

            "Oh no Ami." A new voice came behind the pair and Rei, Minako, Quatre and Wufei came to view and stood by the rest of their friends. "Today is Friday. No homework until tomorrow." Minako said almost seriously as she stared down at her friend. 

            "But it's worth…."

            "Ami you are going to Ace it so stop complaining." Rei spoke quickly as she crossed her arms. "You always come out of you classes with the highest scores. One Friday is not going to kill you."

            Knowing her friends Ami gave up. She didn't want to cause a scene, which she knew Minako would create. "Fine, so where are we going."

            "We first have to stop by Heero's room." Duo spoke as he looked at them. "He didn't come to class today and I thought he would want to know the homework. Plus I want to ask him if he knows anything about why Mako-chan has been upset for the past days." 

            As he said that everyone looked at each other a little concerned for Heero. They knew why Mako was acting the way she was. They didn't need to be a genius to see it. But they prayed that when they arrived they wouldn't see Mako with Heero, for the both of their sake. Fortunately, Duo had turned his back from them when panic crossed their faces. They didn't want to be the ones telling him what was going on. 

~  ^ ~  ^ ~ ^ ~

            Heero stirred when he heard pounding and quickly opened his eyes as he when he realized someone was hammering on his door irritated. He stood up and searched for his pants only to find them on the couch. As he reached for it his eyes caught site of Mako sleeping peacefully. He gently brushed her hair back away from her face and as he looked down at her a smile crossed his face. 

            "Heero open the damn door!" The voice of Duo rang in Heero's ears as he pounded harder on the door. 

            Growling he quickly put on his pants and walked towards the door. "I'm going to kill you Duo." He growled fiercely as he opened to door and faced him. He the realized that duo wasn't the only ones standing when he noticed all the girls blush as they stared at him. He looked down and silently cursed himself for forgetting his shirt. He looked into Duo's eyes annoyed but the tall man paid no attention to it. "What the hell do you want? I was sleeping."

            Duo raised an eyebrow at his friend when he noticed his mood. "And what got shoved up you butt?" He spoke while making his way into Heero's room but quickly stopped when he felt a tight grip on his wrist and turned to face Prussian eyes. 

            Quatre looked at Heero intensely as he tried to figure out why he was acting the way he was. He could feel the heavy tension around them as the two stared at each other. The blonde knew there was no point in forcing Heero to speak and sighed. As he was about to say lets go they heard a worried voice inside and immediately he regretted coming. "Heero?" 

            Rei whispered a curse that Wufei, Trowa and Minako heard as she recognized the voice. She could see her friends all winced at the thought of what would happen next. Duo had turned around and his eyes widen in shock as he saw the woman in front of him.   

Meanwhile

            Mako slowly woke up and turned away from the couch to see if Heero was still there. She sighed sadly when she noticed he wasn't. 'Why does he keep doing this to me?' She thought while she stood up from the floor. She looked around and saw all their clothes were still in various places. She picked up Heero's T-shirt first and quickly wore it to cover her naked body. Leisurely, she walked around to pick up the clothes and placed them on the couch. She turned to the door when she heard voices. Slowly she walked towards it. "Heero?" She called out and gasped when she saw her brother and her friends turning to look at her. 'Oh god.' She thought.

            "What are you doing here??!!" Duo yelled as soon as he got his voice back. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His younger sister, by few seconds, was in one of Heero's t-shirts. Quickly and firmly he wrenched his arm away from Heero's grasp and turned to face him with anger. "So that's what you call it now? You were sleeping?" He growled. 

            "Duo." Usagi whispered as she tried to get his attention but she was ignored. 

            Fists by his sides Duo restrained himself from hitting Heero. He simply turned to the door but stopped as he turned to look at Makoto. "Get dressed we're leaving." He spoke. 

            "But Duo…"

            "Now!!!" He yelled surprising everyone. 

            Usagi and the others moved away from the furious Duo as he walked away but before he got any further he stopped by Wufei and said, "Make sure she's out of here." 

            The Chinese nodded silently before he moved to the door. He looked at Heero with regret as Mako came back out dressed and with her books in her arms. He took her by the hand and walked away pulling the embarrassed and brokenhearted brunette away from Heero. Rei caught up with them along with Minako, they felt so sorry for their friend. The thought of being caught doing something like that by their brother would humiliate them or destroy them completely. They knew Makoto would need comfort after getting passed Duo.  

            Usagi sighed as she looked at Heero who was staring at the floor angered by what had just happened. She walked up to him and just when she was about to touch his arms he retreated from her and glared at her. "Heero." She whispered surprised by his actions. "I'll talk to Duo." She whispered. 

            "Leave me alone Usagi. You've done enough." He whispered harshly before moving inside his dorm after pushing her out and closing the door. 

~  ^ ~  ^ ~ ^ ~

**Author's note:** Hi! Thank you once again for the wonderful reviews! As you can tell this is a drama fic. There will be action but not by much. Please tell me what you think. I got an idea with Duo and Mako as you can see! ^_^ tell me what you think about that too. 

**Next:** Now that Duo caught them will they be able to be together anyway? Some one comes to Mako and asks her a question will she say yes or no? Will Heero tell her that he loves her??? Hah! Next: Love and sorrow. 

Next chapter of The Other Lover will be posted on the 30th on november!


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Love and Sorrow

"Stupid jeans!!!" The brunette yelled as she tried to button up her jeans but the bulge in her stomach made it seem impossible. "Please, please just one more button…. There!" She exclaimed happily. "That wasn't so bad." She whispered as she put on a large shirt to as if hiding her stomach from all views. She sighed and fell back on her bed. 'I have to tell him.' She spoke. 'Besides who will take care of her or him when I'm gone?' The brunette turned her gaze to the phone on her nightstand with anxiety running freely through her body. 'He said he would…' She stopped herself not wanting to go down that route again. 

Duo had told her to stay away from Heero and for the last five months that's what she was doing. She didn't want any more embarrassment or to displease her brother. She knew he was protective sometimes he was too protective but she wouldn't have it any other way. 'I should tell him, but I want Heero to know first.' She sighed as she remembered what her lover had told her before.

Flash back

"Heero wait." Mako spoke as she panted. She looked up at him to see him gazing down at her questionably. "You don't have protection. We should stop." 

Heero kissed her forehead before moving to the corner of her lips, kissing her there. And slowly but Seductfully moved to her ear making the woman beneath him shiver with anticipation. "I'll take care of you." He whispered. 

End of flash back

'Did he really mean that?' Makoto asked her self as she frowned worriedly. She was afraid Heero would turn her down when she tells him. Telling her that it wasn't his. She was afraid of this because she saw it happen countless times to other girls. And it wasn't like he had told her he loved her or anything. During the four months he had been more distant and cold towards her. Though he had begun to open up to her but the event with her brother and her friends might have caused any chances with him out the window. She had refused to talk to her brother for a full month because of what he had done. She was pissed. It wasn't like he was her father. He had no right to do that. No right at all. 

She had recalled earlier when a handsome man had asked her to go out with him. From the corner of her eyes she could see Heero and it looked like he didn't care and had just walked past her as if she wasn't there. Out of anger she had accepted the offer, although it didn't last long. The man was a sweetheart but she never did pay attention to him that much. Her heart was somewhere else and she could help feel guilty though she had no reason too. 

Sighing she stood up and walked over to the phone while pushing her fears back. She had to tell him. She had no choice. Quickly dialing his number she waited for him to pick up. 

"Hello." A hard voice spoke on the other line making Mako wanting to drop the phone but she held on strong. "Heero it's me." She said softly.

Immediately silence was the only thing that she heard on the other line. Afraid he would hang up she said, "Heero I need to meet you please."

There was another pause. "Why?" He asked her. "Duo…"

"I don't care what he thinks. Please just meet me by the bench where we were last time with Usagi and my brother. Meet me there in ten minutes please." She spoke almost pleading with him. 

"Fine." There was a click on the other line and Mako took in a shaky breath as she slowly placed the receiver on the table. She shook her head as tears began to gather stubbornly she pushed them away. 'God damn you Heero.' She whispered with hurt in her voice before she reached for her keys to her dorm and her shoes. 

~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~

When Makoto arrived at her destination she was surprised to see Heero. She had thought that he wouldn't come but seeing him in front of her made her doubt go away. She wanted to run to him. For him to hold her but she knew that would never happen. But there wasn't any harm in still dreaming. 

At the sounds of her footsteps Heero turned to face. He was happy to see her again though he wouldn't admit it out loud. When she had called him early he could detect fear in her voice a long with anxiety and excitement. He couldn't understand why she had wanted to meet him under a cold night like this one. He could tell it was going to rain any minute as the dark clouds hung over them. 

"Why did you call me?" He asked her, as he looked her over. 

Makoto frowned but shook it away not wanting to cause any arguments. As she opened her mouth to tell him what she called him for the rain started to fall from the clouds. 'Great.' She thought. 'I just needed that.' 

"Well?" Heero asked her slightly impatiently. The rain was started to get to him and he didn't feel like getting a cold today or any day. The rain was quickly drenching the two of them and anything else in its path. "Why did you call me?"

'Just out with it Mako.' She told herself furiously. Sighing she said, "Heero remember what you said five months ago on the day Duo saw us?" She asked him not really expecting him to know what she was talking about. But to her surprise he nodded while he said, "I said I would take care of you if you're pregnant. What does that…?" He stopped when it dawned on him. She was pregnant! To confirm what he was thinking Mako pulled back her shirt so it would be skintight. He could see it perfectly now. She was having his child. He looked at her flabbergasted. He didn't know what to say or to do. Instead of stating the obvious he looked at her. "Who else knows?"

Mako shook her head. "I've been hiding this ever since it started to show Heero. No one else knows." She looked up at him with tears. "You're the only one I've told."

Heero immediately stared at her in slight shock. "You…didn't?"

Mako shook her head. "I wanted you to know first." She whispered as her gaze caught his. "Heero what am I going to do? I can't hide this forever." 

Heero nodded agreeing with her. She was pregnant with his child. The thought made him happy. But her statement was true. They couldn't hide this kind of thing. Duo would truly have his neck now but he didn't care. Right now all he care about was Mako. She stood there looking lost as her head was bowed. Slowly he walked towards her and placed his arm around her waist. She looked at him surprised and he chuckled silently to himself. "Come on. We need to go somewhere dry." He whispered. "We'll have to tell the others later. But for now lets go to my place."

Mako nodded and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked in silence. She didn't want to know how Duo would take it. She didn't want to be there but she had too. 

Once the reached his place Mako had wanted to clear her mind from everything so she put on the TV while Heero went in side his room to change from his wet clothes. He took a set of sweats for Mako to wear but when he reached her she was already sleeping on his couch. A small smile appeared on his lips when he saw her curl up in a ball. Slowly and steady he lifted her up from his couch and walked into his room. Where he changed her into his sweats and placed her on his bed. When done with his task he looked at her and reached to touch her stomach as if wanting to touch the human growing inside of her. 

Suddenly he pulled away and walked out of the room and went to his laptop where he emailed all the other pilots telling them to come over with the girls at ten, an hour from now. He knew it would be impossible to hide it so might as well tell them. 

~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~

When everyone was there Heero excused himself by simply walking away and to his room where he saw Mako still sleeping. He would hate to wake her but he really wanted to get this over with. He shook her lightly and slowly her green eyes opened to stare at him with slight exhaustion. "Heero?" 

"Come on Mako, let's go tell them." He spoke and helped her stand. 

"They're here? Now!" She asked him slightly scared. "I thought we would wait, you know couple of days before telling them. I can't do this Heero. Duo will kill me…he'll kill you too!" She spoke pleadingly. 

"Duo can't hurt me Mako." He whispered to her. "And he won't hurt you either he's too fond of you. Lets just get this over with so we don't have to worry about it later." He looked into her eyes. 

Makoto nodded hesitantly and allowed Heero to hold her hand as he pulled her to where the others were. Once they stopped she stood behind Heero as if using him as a shield while she adverted her eyes from Duo's surprised one. 

"What's going on?" Minako asked as she saw her two friends standing in front of them. 

"Mako what is this?" Duo asked as he looked at her. "Didn't tell you to stay away from him?"

Heero narrowed his eyes. He knew Duo was only trying to protect the only family he had left and he could understand that but enough was enough. "Shut up Duo." He whispered harshly. "She is only here because I found her in the rain." He explained twisting his words a little. 

"Then what's the big problem?" Quatre asked. 

"Heero?" Mako whispered unsurely. 

"She's pregnant." He whispered bluntly. "Any of you have a problem with that you can simply go to hell." His voice was calm, melodic, yet deadly all at once. Telling them he was dead serious and should not appose him. 

The room was in silence as all eight people stared at the two in shock. They truly weren't expecting that. At first they didn't believe it until Mako had turned her face away from them. 

Duo looked at Mako shocked. What was she thinking!? Kept repeating in his mind was he continued to stare. He couldn't understand how this could have happened. Ever since he saw her with Heero that was the last time. If she was pregnant then how come he didn't notice it before? How could she accept this baby when she knew she had to finish school and in only two years time will Crystal Tokyo be created. She didn't have time for one. Slowly he turned to look at Heero who returned his gaze. In his gaze he could see that he wouldn't back down and if he wanted to fight him then so be it. Duo had been friends with Heero for a long time and never did he see him standing in a protective away for someone. He began little by little understanding that his baby twin would be taken care of greatly. Duo stood up from the chair he was sitting in. "Mako come here." He whispered. When he saw her hesitate he smiled. "Don't be scared Ko-chan." He said with a smile. 

Makoto looked at him surprised when she heard him call her by his nickname he had giving her. The last time he had used it was when he had came here. Removing herself from Heero she ran to duo and hugged him tightly. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

Heero silently sighed in relief as he watched them, closing his eyes he hoped the others wouldn't make it too difficult, but the main concern he had was Duo. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see happy blue eyes stare at him. "Usagi." 

"I'm happy for you Heero." She whispered as she hugged him. "But…" Pulling away from him she looked at him crossly. "If you make her cry you won't only be dealing with Duo."

Unconsciously he nodded. Soon everyone gathered around the two of them and wished them luck. 

~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~

Time had past quickly for everyone. Heero had moved some of Mako's things with the help of Duo, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa, while the girls had staid with Mako. Helping her arrange her things. As the days went by Heero had notice Mako's strange cravings of food. She would mix to kinds of food together and eat it all. Mostly juice was kept in the fridge. Heero was on his toes constantly for few exceptions. 

Sighing Heero collapsed on his bed and closed his eyes for a moment but found him in a deep sleep. 

"Heero?" Makoto called to him and stopped when he saw him on his bed. She slowly walked to him and covered him up with his covers. She smiled down at him as she brushed his hair away from his face and kissed his cheek. 'Love you.' She thought as she stood straight and walked away. She still longed for him to say those words to her. She smiled. He had kept his word to her and taken care of her. But all she cared about was he saying those words to her. 

She slowly, with slight difficult sat down on a chair and closed her eyes. Her mind suddenly went to one of her doctor's appointment she had to go without Heero…

Flash back

"Kino-san." The doctor spoke as he came in to his office after going to see her scans. He sat in front of her in his chair and sighed. "We detect a slight problem."

Mako frowned she didn't like the sound of that. "What is it?"

"I will cut to the chase Kino and tell you that you might have severe complications during labor. When a mother to be or expecting is told about this is giving two options." He paused to look up from the papers in his hands. "One you can remove the baby now…"

"But, I can't do that." Mako whispered as she looked at the doctor with a mother's fear. "You expect me to kill my child!" 

"Either that Kino-san or killed in labor." The doctor whispered. 

"What?" 

"If you don't give up this child you will die Kino." He said. "And your child might die as well." 

Mako looked at him shocked as hell. Give up your child or die. Those were her choices. She didn't like them. No one would. But she had made up her mind when she had told Heero. She was keeping this child. "I love this baby Kioshi-san and I know Heero wants it. I won't kill my child." She looked up at him. "Please don't tell him any of this."

The doctor frowned but nodded as well. "If you wish." 

End of Flash back

Tears had silently made their way down to her chin. She placed an arm on her round belly and smiled. "I won't kill you." She whispered. 

~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~

Early morning, Makoto was rushed into the hospital. While, Heero called the others and told them what was going on. They had arrived in thirty minutes to find Heero pacing the floor. For as long as they have known him he was not one to be pacing the floor nor showing worry. He had always had that indifference look on his face and now the perfect soldier was a nervous reck. 

Few hours later doctor Kioshi stepped out of a room and faced them. He smiled slightly. "You must be for Kino-san?" He asked them. They all nodded. "It's a girl."

"Yes!!!" Mina yelled before she headed to Wufei. "You owe me ten dollars buddy." She spoke and everyone laughed but the doctor and Heero. They were facing each other and with a nod from the older man Heero followed him to his office. "Yuy-san, Kino-san is in a very critical situation. She doesn't have much time. We've tried our best…"

"Wait." Heero spoke stopping the doctor. "Just what are you saying?" 

Kioshi sighed. "She had severe internal bleeding, we couldn't do anything." 

Heero looked up at him shocked and pained.

"She knew there would be complications in her delivery, but she also knew how much you wanted this child. I could tell that she loved this baby more than her life…"

As the doctor continued to speak Heero was in total shock. His body was numb. 'She knew…' He thought as tears gathered little by little in his eyes. 'She's dying.'

~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ 

Makoto lay in bed with her daughter in her arms smiling adoringly at her. She looked up to see Duo seated on her right side of her bed. He too had a smile on his face as he stared down at his niece. "I want her to know me Duo." She spoke gaining his attention. "Who her mother was. What she was like. I want her to be able to answer all these questions on her own."

Duo frowned. He didn't like the way she was talking. "Mako of course she'll know you. You…"

Mako looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm dying Duo." She whispered. 

Duo's eyes widen in shock as he stared at her unable to speak. 

Mako looked down at her daughter. "Here," She placed thick envelop in his hand. "This letter is for her. Give it to her on her sixteenth birthday, Duo. Its everything I want her to know." She whispered. Unnoticed to them Heero slipped into the room. "That letter is going to be her memories of me." She spoke silently but was heard by both men. She leaned down and kissed her baby's forehead, cheeks and chin before placing a quick kiss on her lips. 

The door opened again and a nurse came in. "Kino-san, I need to take her back." 

Makoto nodded and handed her, her baby and watched as she left. Her eyes caught Heero by the door and frowned sadly as she noticed his wet eyes. Duo also noticed him and kissed his sister's forehead before leaving the room. He didn't want to let her see him cry. But once he was with his friends the tears started rolling. 

            As he stepped into the waiting room, Usagi stood up alert. "Duo what's wrong?" She asked when he had buried his face in the crook of her neck. By now everyone was worried. 

            "She's dying." He whispered in her ear. Those two words sent Usagi into tears as sobs escaped her lips. "She's dying!" Duo yelled in pain as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly. Soon, her heard the cries of his sister's friends but he didn't care. His sister was dying. Leaving him all alone. Damn it! Why would she leave him! Fate was so cruel. So cruel. 

~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~

"You hid it from me." Heero whispered. He was sitting on her right side his back turned to her. "Why?"

Mako looked up from her hands to look at him. "Heero." She called to him wanting him to face her. But he didn't. "Heero." She grasped his sleeve. 

He shook his head as he tried to contain his tears. 

"Heero, I love you. Promise me you'll let it go." She spoke. "Let your emotions out once in a while it won't kill you. Promise me tha…"

"No." Heero quickly spoke as he turned to face her. 

"Promise me you'll name our daughter Miyo." She whispered gaining his attention quickly. Promise me, you'll welcome her into your arms Heero. Show her compassion like a showed you. Please promise me."

A tear fell from his eyes as he kissed her. "Mako." 

"I'm sorry Heero." She cried. "I'm really sorry." 

Heero brushed her hair away so he could see her face properly. His tears were now falling freely as he looked at the angel he was about to lose. He lifted her head so she would look at him. "Don't go." His eyes weld up with more tears as he spoke. "Please." He buried his face in her neck as he moved his body so he would be lying next to her. Mako held on to him tightly as she tried not to cry. 

"I love you Mako." He whispered

A sob left her lifts as she finally heard the words she always wanted to hear. Slowly her grip lost its strength. She looked up at the ceiling as she slowly closed her eyes, while the hand of death took a hold of her. A sigh escaped her lips as her body went limp telling Heero she was gone, yet when he looked at her he saw a small smile on her face. 

"I love you."

~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~

Author's Note: I'm done! Thank you all for the review. I know it's sad, it made me cry literally. Please tell me what you think. I know Heero was a bit out of character but goddamn it I needed him to show his emotions for once. I wanted their daughter's name Miyo (me-yo) because I like the meaning and I thought it would suit her. A beautiful blessed generation. That's the meaning!!! Blessed, she didn't die, beautiful, hello she had gorgeous parents and generation, their offspring. 

The Other Lover chapter 11 will be updated next week or after finals. I got to study -_- so don't expect updates so soon!


End file.
